


Sibling Saviors

by SasstrianPrissess



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasstrianPrissess/pseuds/SasstrianPrissess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rune Factory 4 video game mixed with love, sex, and humor. I also am allowing the use of both a male and female character during the same setting because I can. Also, yes, I know, my summary sucks. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Saviors

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something my sister and I were messing around with. I do not own Rune Factory or its affiliates. Because if I did, ALL characters would be able to be with ANYONE they wish....regardless of gender or age.

**New Year’s Morning: 6 AM**

“Hmm, mn- Brnix, take a look at the back of the cereal box,” Xiel commented, handing over the sugary cereal box to his sister the morning of the new year, “go on and read the top part only.”

With a stifled yawn, Brnix took the box and began reading the part he had indicated, “’Timmy’s room is a wreck, not even he knows exactly what’s under his bed…’ So…what about it?” she asked, placing the box back between them.

“Heh, do you get it?” He asked, a soft chuckle hidden within his breath, “Look at the picture, the kid’s got some big, buff, black dude eating cereal under his bed. Speaking of which, that’s what we need to do.” He replied, bringing up the bowl of cereal he had been previously eating from up to his lips to drain the now sweetened milk.

“We need to get some ‘big, buff, black dude’ to eat cereal under our bed?” She concluded, arching a confused brow as she continued to spoon more of the cereal unto her hungry mouth.

“Pfft, noooo,” Xiel burst out laughing, considering that it was rare for his serious sister to even make a joke even while half asleep, “I mean we need to clean our room before we leave today, remember? We’re supposed to go to Selphia to meet the legendary, divine dragon Ventuswill.”

“Not to meet, to give the dragon the rune spheres, you dolt,” Brnix mumbled, her face glowing pink as she realized her mental slip up.

“Whatever, hurry up and finish eating,” He snickered, jumping up from his seat and placing his breakfast dishes in the sink for the castle room’s keeper to deal with, he then quickly strode out of the room before Brnix could even think of flicking something dangerous in his direction, “Oh, and just so you know, I am not picking up any of your dagger laced panties from the floor,” he commented with a sly grin as he quickly popped his head back into the kitchen for one last laugh at his sister, this got a rise out of her and he barely pulled his head back in time to avoid getting hit by a pink melon that was in the fruit bowl atop the dining table.

**Norad Express Docking Bay**

            “Ready to go, Xiel?” Brnix asked as they entered the airship docking/ boarding area.

“Yeah, you? Nervous?” He teased, hiding the fact that he was nervous by checking the sword belt he wore.

            “Shut up, I am not nervous,” She replied with a hiss between her teeth, smacking her brother’s shoulder non-too-gently.

            “Tcha! That hurts!” Xiel laughed, the tenseness he had been feeling melting away with his laughter as he rubbed his shoulder to play up the act.

            “You’re such a baby, that couldn’t have hurt you,” The Aquanette stated, absentmindedly feeling the small leather pouch at her waist for her half of the sacred possessions they were charged to deliver to Ventuswill.

They were walking to the end of the line towards the smaller, cargo ships. Out of all the ones available, only one was bound for Selphia. The captain of the ship was a kindly man, one who got along famously with Xiel and Brnix, but was ultimately responsible for Xiel’s carefree attitude and irrevocably the cause of Brnix’ early development of a serious nature.

“Don’t do that,” Xiel whispered, grabbing his sister’s hand away from her waist pouch and squeezing it in his own, “You’ll draw unwanted attention.”

“Humph,” Brnix scowled lightly, eyeing the ship they were to board with a mild sense of an unknown fear.

“It’ll be fine, Lady Brnix, we won’t be in the air for very long.”

“Captain!” Xiel, stated excitedly, letting go of his sister’s hand to greet the male who had spoken behind them with a handshake, “Wow, it’s been ages since we last seen each other.”

“Indeed, Sir Xiel,” The captain smiled, “but things like that can’t be helped especially when the only kids who ever came to greet me in the morning by running past my ship suddenly disappeared for a year and come back master swordsmen with a king’s mission and ask me to carry them on my cargo ship to Selphia.”

“Aww, don’t be like that,” The blonde pouted, running his fingerless-gloved hand through his hair.

“We had no choice, Captain,” Brnix cut in with her explanation, “besides, if Xiel didn’t ask to take me with him to train for this mission, then you would only be seeing him instead of us both.”

“Yeah, that’s true, given that the king is such a genderist,” The Captain muttered, knowing that only Xiel would have gone because he was a boy, as the king was picky that way.

“We almost ready to board?” Xiel questioned, watching two burly men haul two heavy-looking barrels onto the cargo ship, “Hey, I didn’t know you ship fruits now!”

“What? I don’t ship-! Hey!” The Captain roared at the two buff men who came off the gangplank after leaving the two barrels behind, “That’s not on my list for shipment, I only ship goods not produce!”

“Neh? We got our own orders from the head foreman.”

“Yeh, these barrels be headin’ off’ta Selphia. Special delivery n’all.”

The smile that had once been on Xiel’s face turned into one of a curious glance, his ears were immensely displeased with the hard nasally voice of the first man who spoke as well as the poor grammar and deep voice of the second. He studied them with intense curiosity as he had not seen them before. A gentle tug to his cloak was given, breaking him into distraction, “Hmm, something wrong?” he asked Brnix in a low voice.

“Yeah, you’re staring,” She muttered, pulling him towards the ship, “They probably got hired while we were away for training, that’s why they look unfamiliar.”

“Maybe, but I dunno,” Xiel replied, his thought trailing off as he boarded the ship after his sister. He then cut off his worried thoughts, thinking it better to comfort Brnix, who had a mild fear of extreme heights.

**Mid-way**

_Selphia…the town that is famous for its ‘god’…. And we are now trying to deliver this gift to her._

_‘We don’t have much time.’_ Xiel thought as he gazed out over the railing of the airship he leaned upon. His gaze was one of thoughtfulness, easily ignoring his surroundings as he stared out into the clear blue sky that was swirled here and there with pure white, wispy, gossamer clouds.

_“Excuse me, how close are we to Selphia?”_ Brnix asked the Captain, her mild fear made her stand near the center of the ship with her eyes trailing the ancient oak wood grain that paneled the entire ship.

_“Oh, we’re almost there. Are you setting out to do a bit of sightseeing?”_ The Captain replied with a small jest, knowing full well why they were going, he only made such small talk in order to hide the fact that he knew of their mission from spying ears. It was obvious that Xiel and Brnix wanted to travel in secrecy whilst under the pretense of being en route for a Noradian tour.

_“Y-yes…something like that.”_ The aquanette replied, picking up on the fact that she had to now speak to the Captain as if she didn’t personally know him due to the fact that they might not be the only passengers upon the ship.

_“It’s a real nice town.”_ The Captain continued, he stood at the helm and steered the ship through the wide open sky with a confidence that only a sky pirate turned cargo shipper could have, _“Beautiful air and scenery, and it’s got a great atmosphere. You can feel the protection of the god when you’re standing on them roads. You’ll enjoy your stay for sure.”_

_‘…I hope so.’_ Brnix thought, her silence indicating her calm disinterest in further conversation. She took in several deep breaths to steady her fear, unconsciously trailing her fingers over the items tucked away within her waist pouch.

~*~*~*~ _betwixt the barrels~*~*~*~_

_“Psst, can you hear me…?”_

_“Yes, sir. By the way, what are we doing?”_

_“What kind of idiot are you?! You don’t even know why we’re here?!”_

_“Well, you always get mad when I ask…”_

_“ WHAT?!”_

_“N-nothing!”_

_“We’re here to see that person. Over there. See?”_

_“Err, it’s completely dark in here…”_

_“Look through the hole, dumbass!”_

_“Oh, yeah!”_

_“…ugh…”_

_“I see, so it’s that woman.”_

“What the-! NO! It’s the man!”

“But all I see is a woman, s-sir.”

“…”

“Unless the woman IS the man, sir?”

“You IDIOT!! Bah, whatever _we’re going to make our move. You ready?”_

_“Y-yes, sir!”_

_“RAAAAAAAAH!”_

“Wha-!”Brnix screamed, startled as the barrels that she had been standing in front of suddenly burst open as if set off by a flameless explosion.

At his sister’s startling shout, Xiel turned around to find Brnix trapped between her fear and two soldiers, whose armor shone with a sapphiric flame. He immediately recognized their colors; they were the Norad kingdom’s enemies: _Sech soldiers_. ‘Damn, this will not end well.’ He growled lowly; slowly inching forward to circle around to Brnix’ side.

_“Hehhehheh… We’re taking over this ship now!”_ The tallest soldier yelled; the tip of his Claymore mere inches from Brnix’ face.  


_“If ya don’t wanna get hurt, do what we say!”_ The more buff soldier added, his walk similar to a cocky strut as he neared Xiel with a wicked gleam in his eye, _“Got it?”_

“ _Just give us the thing and we’ll let you go.”_

“What thing?” Xiel questioned, the hard edge in his eyes becoming similar to steel as he studied the two soldiers for an opening, judging their movements and reactions.

_“That thing you’re about to give to the Native Dragon!”_

_“H-how do you know about that…?”_ Brnix asked, her hand immediately inching towards the hilt of the short sword she wore at her side.

_“Well, you’d be surprised at what a little research will turn up.”_

_“How could you possibly…?”_ The Captain now interrupted in a stunned voice, _“…who are you?!”_

_“…this gift is very important.”_ Xiel stated, his calm voice a surprising difference to his usually playful attitude, _“We won’t just hand it over to a total stranger!”_ he took a calm, deep breath, exhaling slowly as he locked his eyes with Brnix’ momentarily, giving her a quick, imperceptible nod. _‘It’s all right, we’ve both trained for emergencies like this.’_

_“You wanna fight, huh? Fine!”_

_“Let’s do this! I’ll shut that cocky little mouth of yours, boy.”_

Xiel drew his sword quickly catching the soldier who stood before him mid-swing. Brnix had done the same, catching hers off guard due to her brother’s distraction. She was ahead of the soldier by one stroke while Xiel parried his off with a couple surprising swings, his broadsword balancing his body’s movements whilst his enemy’s longer sword made the strokes uneven and shallow, clearly showing that both soldiers were untrained and unskilled to be using their weapons. Brnix, though smaller and lighter in form, easily overpowered the soldier she was battling, toppling the man with a flurry of strikes that held less power but more accuracy. Xiel’s soldier fell swiftly; his blows were full of power and required far less strokes in order to bring the Sech male down.

_“How do these people know about this…?”_ Brnix wondered aloud, her quiet voice calling her brother to her side.

_“Who knows…Anyway, if someone’s after it, we have to hurry.”_ Xiel replied, now standing closer to the edge of the ship.

Brnix stood by his side, her fingers reaching into her waist pouch as Xiel’s did the same. They glanced at the two spheres they each held in their hands, the stones heavy and smooth like glass. The spheres shone with a pale blue light, a midnight ephemeral colored aura emanated from the four stones. Looking upon them, it gave them a sense of peace.

_“Not so fast!”_

At the sound of the voice, both Xiel and Brnix turned around mere seconds too late, the soldier that Brnix had fought slapped at their hands, causing the four spheres to become lost from their grasp. Brnix however, received most of the power from the slam as she lost her balance and tripped over the low edge of the airship’s side and fell. Xiel, who had fallen first, had slammed his temple against the airship’s railing, falling unconscious.


End file.
